


The Hogwarts Express

by CityofEmeralds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Harry Potter, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Harry's first train ride, Hogwarts Express, Nonverbal Communication, Stimming, Trains!, overwhelmed harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofEmeralds/pseuds/CityofEmeralds
Summary: Harry is waiting for the Hogwarts Express and begins to find the platform too loud and crowded. Luckily, Snape is there to lend a helping hand.





	The Hogwarts Express

**WOOO-WOOOOO! ******

********

********

The Hogwarts Express chimed as it pulled into the station. Quickly, Harry shoved his hands over his ears attempting to block out the sound.

Harry had loved learning about trains ever since he could remember. At primary school, he used to sneak into the library, when no one was watching, and flip through pictures of trains. Magical or muggle, he was fascinated by both.

The smooth, cold metal and the symmetrical designs were soothing to the soul. The only thing that Harry didn’t like was the sound.

Trains were loud and Harry did not like loud sounds. But he loved trains and so, he waited in silence.

The platform was fairly quiet, most people were just arriving at the station and had not progressed to the boarding area yet.

The train chimed again. Harry pressed his hands harder against his ears. Perhaps trains were better in books; at least they were quieter. Rocking back, and forth slightly, he watched in amazement as the train approached.

**SCREECH!**

Too loud! Too loud!

Harry’s rocking increased exponentially. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a multitude of students waiting to board the train. They milled around like bees; a loud hum growing louder each second. The sounds of owls’ wings flapping in the breeze added to the chaos.

The sounds grated on Harry like nails on a chalkboard. There were too many people here. Couldn’t they see Harry just wanted to look at the train?

**BUMP!**

Harry’s entire world was knocked off kilter as someone jostled his body. He turned around quickly just in time to see a red-haired boy run off.

Harry wanted to yell out! He wanted to tell the red-haired boy to stop and that he didn’t like when he was touched. But something in Harry was preventing these words from coming out.

Hard, fast breaths emanated from his chest. He didn’t want to be here anymore. The platform was too loud, too crowded, too smelly, too bright. Everything was too new. The unknown scared him.

His eyes began to glaze over, as Harry attempted to remove himself from the situation.

Suddenly, a hand landed on Harry’s shoulder. The hot and heavy hand caused his skin to itch, it was painful. This was the last straw. He was over stimulated and tired. He just wanted everything to stop.

Harry grunted and flinched away from the physical contact.

His actions provided some comfort; the hand removed itself from Harry’s body.

Finally… some relief.

Unfortunately, this peace did not last long. In fact, more people began approaching him.

In the distance he heard his name called multiple times, but he couldn’t care to respond. People were in his personal space, and that was not okay. He wanted to be left alone.

His wishes were granted. The noise around him fell silent. Everyone around him was swept back. The smells on the platform were dulled. Even the lights seemed to darken.

It was like magic.

\---

Harry enjoyed the quiet. It was if time had slowed and had no meaning.

Once again, Harry gazed up at the train, wanting to see the magnificent machine. However, as he looked towards the train, he was met with the silhouette of a man, clad in a deep, rich, black cloak.

The fabric fascinated Harry. It looked so soft. Harry’s clothing was always itchy and rough. Even his new clothes, that Hagrid bought, didn’t feel good on his skin. Harry was so focused on the cloak that he didn’t realize that the man had started talking.

When Harry began listening, he didn’t hear the individual words, instead he listened to the melodic undertones in the man’s voice.

The wizard was the personification of calm. He spoke in a quiet voice, encouraging Harry to focus on what he was saying.

“Were you aware that young witches and wizards were once able to use a variety of transportation to arrive at school. However, after the International Statute of Secrecy was introduced in 1692, the Ministry of Magic was required to find alternative travel methods. After attempting a few ideas, all of which failed miserably, they decided to incorporate muggle technology. That is why students ride upon the Hogwarts express today.”

Harry was confused, why was this man talking about trains? Did he know that Harry loved trains? Maybe it was magic, maybe this man could read his mind.

As Severus continued talking about the Hogwarts Express, Harry wanted to engage with the man.

Slowly, he lifted his gaze towards the man’s face although he made sure not to make eye contact.

“Hello, Harry. I know the train platform is loud and crowded right now. Do you want to wait until the rest of the children have boarded the train?”

Harry rocked back and forth, thinking. Yes, he did want to wait.

He communicated his desire by grabbing onto Severus’ hand and pulling him towards the back of the platform.

Initially, Severus was surprised. He had not expected Harry to touch his hand. However, he let Harry lead the pair towards the wall. Severus casted a silent _Wingardium Leviosa_ to move Harry’s trunk away from the edge of the platform.

____

____

The pair stood silently at the wall until all of the other students had boarded. Both Harry and Severus seemed disinterested in the farewells between the children and their families. Instead, Severus began describing the Hogwarts Express, providing Harry with additional information about the train. He also described the individual steps that Harry would need to understand to ride the train. He began by discussing how to enter the train, find an empty compartment, sit down and look out the window. Severus also warned Harry that other children might knock on the cabin door and ask to sit with him. Every detail Severus described was transcribed onto a sheet of parchment, which he had transfigured out of a spare knut.

When the platform finally cleared, Severus casted another spell on Harry’s trunk and levitated it into the cargo hold of the train. The wizards then entered the train, following the steps that Severus provided.

When Harry finally sat down in an empty train compartment, he felt more in control. He had a good idea of what was going on.

He ran his hands over the train cushions and was relieved to find them soft and comforting. This motion helped to soothe Harry further.

Severus sat down on the opposite side of the compartment and waited silently until the train started to move.

**WOOO-WOOOOO! ******

********

********

The train sounded as it left the station. This time, Harry was prepared. Although, he still covered his ears to block out the background noise.

It was going to be an interesting seven years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, 
> 
> I'm kinda nervous about posting this. I am not on the spectrum, although I do have some knowledge about autism. I've worked with children on the spectrum (as an educator with kids 3-8 years old) but I obviously can't fully understand the experiences of a person living with autism. 
> 
> If you notice any glaring issues with my portrayal of Harry (or Snape) please let me know. I would be happy to fix it. I want to be as realistic as possible. 
> 
> Right now, this story is complete. However, I would be open to writing more if people like it. 
> 
> ~City of Emeralds


End file.
